Finding Indonesia
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: Indonesia hilang. Netherlands dan Malaysia kebakaran jenggot. Apalagi begitu mendapati Indonesia lagi asyik jalan berdua dengan seseorang. One-shot Nether-Indo-Malay, bonus ada threesome nya. Menampilkan Australia sebagai bintang tamu


FINDING INDONESIA

MalayXIndoXNether, pairing yang rumit tapi asyik bwt dibikin fanfict, apalagi kalo dibikin threesome...ow..ow..:p

Fict ini pesanan beberapa requester yang pingin Nether-Indo-Malay 3sum-an

Oya ada Aussie sbg bintang tamu disini.

Selamat menikmati fict mesum ini..hehe

Pesan sponsor : sedia tisu sebelum nosebleed

Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi punya om Hidekaz

Summary :

Indonesia tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Malay dan Nether kebakaran jenggot, mencari Indonesia sampai ke ujung dunia. Ternyata Indonesia sedang asyik mesra-mesraan dengan seseorang, siapakah dia? Enjoy this!

"Indo-ku hilang! Indo-ku hilang!" jerit seseorang dengan suara baritonnya yang khas.

"Berisik amat sih, dasar pedofil cap Tulip busuk!" balas seorang pemuda Asia berwajah Melayu-Oriental berambut hitam lurus.

"Kakakmu hilang, cebol!" ternyata pemilik suara bariton itu adalah seorang bule Belanda dengan rambut orange yang disasak mirip Tulip.

"Ah, paling dia sedang main ke rumah Singapore!"

"Disana ga ada!"

"Di rumah Thiland kali!"

"Ga ada juga!"

"Kalau di rumah Vietnam!"

"Ga ada..."

"Myanmar?"

Nether geleng-geleng

"Kamboja?"

Kembali geleng-geleng

"Laos?"

Geleng-geleng lagi.

"Di tempat si Brunei kali, lagi minta minyak buat goreng tempe..?"

Masih geleng-geleng.

"Apa di rumahnya Timor Timur ya? Jangan-jangan jadi among tamunya resepsi pernikahan KD dan Raul Lemos...?"

Netherland masih geleng-geleng. Lama-lama kepala Nether yang seperti bunga Tulip itu copot gara-gara kebanyakan geleng-geleng.

"Aku sudah sidak ke semua rumah ASEAN brotherhood tapi Indo-ku sama sekali ga ada...!" wajah Nether jadi pucat pasi.

BLETAK, sebuah sendal jepit melayang ke jidat Nether.

"Hey, jaga mulut ya! Kakakku belum jadi pacarmu, seenaknya manggil 'Indo-ku'!"

Nether mengelus benjol di jidatnya-yang membuat kadar kegantengannya menurun 1 derajat. Ia menghela napas.

Yah, memang sih, Indonesia kesayangannya itu belum menjadi kekasihnya. Tiga hari yang lalu Nether _officially _ 'menembak' Indonesia, tapi waktu itu Indonesia diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah galau. Entah galau ingin menerima 'tembakan'nya atau galau ingin menolak mentah-mentah. Namun yang pasti Indonesia belum menerima ataupun menolak. Berarti masih ada harapan _fifty-fifty_. Oh, andaikan dia boleh minta diajarkan mantra oleh England alis tebal si maniak sihir itu supaya Indonesia khilaf lalu menerima cintanya, tapi apa daya, England hanya menjawab, "Hanya orang-orang beriman saja yang boleh mempelajari mantraku, huuh!" sambil beringsut pergi, dan Nether cuma bisa pundung di pojokan.

"Apa jangan-jangan...Jangan-jangan Indo-ku diculik Russia, lalu dipaksa bersatu dengan si psikopat itu...?"

GLEK. Wajah Malay mulai ikutan khawatir. Siapa yang tidak khawatir waktu kakak tercintanya menghilang. Apalagi jika dugaan Nether benar kakaknya diculik si tukang mengintimidasi orang-si Russia itu. Bisa-bisa kakaknya dijadikan kacung seumur hidup di rumah besarnya (Uni Sovyet) sana, senasib dengan Trio Baltic.

"Atau diculik England untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan mantra terbarunya...?"

Jantung Malay berdetak kencang.

"Atau diculik America untuk dijadikan SEME barunya menggantikan England...?"

Malay makin khawatir.

"Ah, jangan-jangan diculik France lalu...lalu...lalu..."

Wajah Nether langsung memucat membayangkan hal-hal menyeramkan yang akan terjadi pada Indonesia jika benar diculik France. Oh, oh, bisa-bisa Indonesia tidak virgin lagi jika bersama bajingan mesum-yang dengan kedipan mesumnya saja bisa merebut keperjakaan seseorang. Wajah Malay ikutan pucat pasi.

"AKKKKKKKHHHHH...TIDAK BOLEH!"

Dua orang fans berat Indonesia itu langsung sepakat mencari Indonesia.

"Mana Indo-ku! Mana Indo-ku!" Dengan semangat '45 Nether langsung mendobrak rumah Feliciano (North Italy) yang sedang asyik rated M sama Germany di sofa ruang tamu.

"Pacarmu itu ga ada disini! Sekarang cepat angkat kaki dari sini, Netherland!" teriakan Germany diiringi lemparan piring kotor bekas pasta.

Nether dan Malay ngacir.

"Huuh, sudah kubilang ketuk pintu dulu, dasar otak udang!" gerutu Malay.

Perhentian selanjutnya rumah Spain yang sepi. Jangan-jangan lagi rated M juga sama kaya Germany-Italy lagi. Ternyata mereka berdua sedang panen tomat di kebun belakang rumah Spain yang besar.

"_Amigos_, mari ikut kami panen tomat! " seru Spain ramah yang diiringi tatapan nyolot dari Romano yang merasa saat romantisnya dengan Spain jadi terganggu gara-gara kehadiran 2 mahluk kunyuk itu.

"Oh, Indo tidak ada disini. Mungkin kalau dia ada disini, akan kami ajak panen tomat bersama, iya kan Roma, _mi amor_.."

Romano hanya bersungut-sungut tidak jelas.

Netherland dan Malay kembali pulang dengan tangan kosong. Namun karena mereka sudah bertekad untuk menemukan Indonesia dan membawanya pulang hidup atau mati, mereka pun melanjutkan petualangan "Finding Indonesia" nya keliling dunia.

"Indonesia tidak ada denganku, da~"

"Mungkin kalau besok bertemu, aku akan ajak _'become one with mother Russia'_" Russia tersenyum misterius seperti biasanya

Neth dan Malay nyengir dan bersumpah dalam hati untuk menjaga Indonesia lebih protektif lagi supaya ga diculik dan dijadikan satu dengan mother Russia.

"Aku tidak melihat Indonesia, aru~ mungkin ia di tempat lain"

"Jangan khawatir Netherland, Malaysia, hero yang hebat ini pasti akan membantumu mencari Indonesia, tapi nanti dulu ya, hero mau pidato dulu"

Cape deh kalau nungguin bocah hamburger satu ini selesai pidato bisa setengah abad kemudian! Nether dan Malay akhirnya melanjutkan pencarian tanpa menunggu USAID.

"Jadi kalian berdua nuduh gue nyulik Indonesia, _bloody hell_! Sini gue jejelin scone gue yang baru mateng!"

Kembali Neth dan Malay ngacir demi menghindari scone ga enak buatan England. Lebih baik mereka mati ditusuk pisaunya Belarus daripada makan scone buatan England yang rasanya amit-amit!

"Hei, kalian berdua sini dulu. Kebetulan aku sedang latihan melempar pisau untuk pertunjukan di ultahnya Russia. Kalian berdua jadi sukarelawan di papan ini ya" Belarus sedang asyik melempar beberapa pisau ke arah sebuah papan.

Kedua mahluk beda Negara itu langsung merinding demi melihat tatapan horror dari Belarus.

"Bel,..makasih deh..!" keduanya ngacir lagi

Neth dan Malay menyesal dalam hati karena salah mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Akibatnya mereka hampir jadi sukarelawan meregang nyawa di tangan pisau-pisau milik Belarus….hiiiiyyyy!

Di tempat yang agak jauh, Netherland dan Malay berhenti dan mencoba mengatur napas yang terengah-engah. Bener-benar deh, ini baru yang disebut perjuangan cinta!

"Sedang apa, mon _cherr_?" suara lelembut-lelaki lemah lembut yang terdengar sangat familiar itu mengagetkan mereka.

"Indo? Hmmm,…aku tahu dia ada dimana" France si abang mesum berkata

Langsung disambut semangat perjuangan tahun 45 oleh kedua fans berat Indonesia

"DIMANA!"

"Ow, _mon cherr_, sabar, jangan keburu napsu begitu..!"

"Cepat katakan, abang mesum!" omel Malay ketus, doi jijay setengah mati ngeliat gayanya France yang sok seksi sambil menggigit setangkai mawar merah itu.

"Ow, mulutmu kasar sekali, little Malay. Kalau kalian ingin tahu ada syaratnya lho"

"APAAA!" Nether dan Malay kompakan ga sabar

"Semalam _threesome_ bersamaku, _mon cherr_~"France mengedip nakal

"BRENGSEEEEEEKKKKK!" Nether melempar sepatu kayu segede gaban yang entah kapan dibawanya-ke kepala France. Begitu juga Malay yang spontan melempar miniatur menara petronas ke jidat France lalu sepakat ngacir jauh-jauh meninggalkan France dengan bonus jidat dan kepala benjol.

"Fufu…fufu…kalian pasti mencari indonesia kan?" suara licik nan culas itu tiba-tiba terdengar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hungary!

"DIMANA! DIMANA! JANGAN BILANG KAU PUNYA SYARAT LAGI!"

"Hey, sebenarnya kalian mau tahu ga!"

Ah, Nether dan Malay terlalu khawatir sampai tak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuannya.

"Indonesia ada bersama….Australia…" bisik Hungary

Alis kedua mahluk fans berat Indonesia itu berkerut, wajah mereka memerah menahan marah.

"KOALA ALIS TEBAL KEPARAAAAATTTTT!" seru mereka bersamaan

Nether dan Malay langsung lomba adu cepat sprint menuju negeri si oknum koala itu. Sepertinya akan terjadi Perang Dunia ketiga memperebutkan Indonesia.

Hungary tertawa licik. Dengan sigap ia mempersiapkan peralatan fujoshi nya sambil berharap ada skandal baru dalam dunia percintaan Hetalia yang penuh intrik.

-000000-

"Malay, istirahat dulu yuk" Nether sudah ga kuat lagi. Napas nya ngos-ngosan gara-gara adu sprint konyol ga jelas itu.

"Iya, gua juga capek nih"

Mereka berdua pun gencatan senjata sejenak dan beristirahat di bangku taman.

"Hey, Malay, gua punya ide. Kita jadi partner sementara buat kasih pelajaran si koala sinting itu"

"Setuju, kita kerjain si koala alis tebel itu sama-sama, biar mampus sekalian tuh orang. Belum tahu apa dia, kalau mau daftar jadi The Next Indonesia's Seme harus ngelangkahin mayat para pendahulunya dulu!"

"Gua udah punya banyak ide nih buat ngebunuh itu manusia koala! Disuntik mati, dibuang ke laut biar dimakan ikan hiu."

"Jangan, mendingan ditusuk terus dimutilasi, dicincang, dibakar terus dilempar ke kandang komodo peliharaannya kakak gue!"

Kedua mahluk yang tiba-tiba mendadak dangdut-eh salah-mendadak sadis itu tertawa seram sampai-sampai terjadi distorsi di udara sangking horornya.

"Tapi sebelum ngebunuh si manusia koala itu, gua mau molor dulu. Ngantuk nih dari kemarin keliling-keliling nyariin _my honey_"

Mereka memutuskan menyewa kamar hotel untuk istirahat. Berhubung sedang liburan, kamar yang mereka inginkan tidak kunjung tersedia. Akhirnya mereka harus puas dapet 1 kamar dengan 1 tempat tidur-bukan dengan 2 tempat tidur single seperti permintaan mereka.

"Sialan, jadi gua disuruh tidur seranjang sama lu, bocah gemblung!" Nether murka.

"Enak aja, gue yang tidur di kasur, elu yang di bawah sana!" Malay ga mau kalah

Seperti bisa kita semua duga, detik selanjutnya terjadilah pertempuran sengit memperebutkan tempat tidur yang berakhir dengan penentuan wilayah perbatasan bagi masing-masing pihak. Nether dI sebelah kiri , Malay di sebelah kanan dengan guling sebagai pemisah.

"Awas lu jangan colek-colek pantat gue! Pantat gue cuma buat Indon seorang!"

"Ih, ga sudi amat gue colek pantat lu! Mendingan colek pantatnya orang utan sekalian!"

Meletus lagi perang antara Nether-Malay dengan bantal guling sebagai korbannya. Lempar sana, lempar sini Sikut sana, sikut sini. Perang ini akhirnya berakhir dengan kedudukan 0-0 karena dua mahluk absurd itu kecapean sendiri.

"Udah, ah, gue mau nyimpen energi buat ngebunuh si koala besok" Nether menguap lalu mulai terbang ke alam mimpi. Disusul Malay yang setiap tidur pastI ngorok dengan merdunya. Malam itu mereka mimpi indah banget. Mimpi diterima cintanya oleh orang tersayang yang entah sedang berada di bagian mana dari rumah si manusia koala Australia.

"Indo..my honey…kiss me, _mijn lieverd_..mmmmuah…"

"Indon..sini…Indon…mmmuahh…"

CYUUUUpp~

Nether dan Malay terbangun kaget

"HUAAAAAAAAAA….!"

Keduanya jejeritan lalu terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi untuk muntah-muntah dilanjut gosok gigi, kumur-kumur pakai antiseptik, kalau perlu nyuci bibir pakai disinfektan.

"SIALAN LU, NGAPAIN NYIUM GUE! OH KEPERJAKAAN GUE DIRENGGUT DENGAN PAKSA!"

-0000000-

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal tengah asyik menikmati pemandangan pantai yang indah ditingkahi alunan angin pantai yang sepoi-sepoi. Hatinya gundah gulana. Bingung, senang, sedih, khawatir, semuanya bercampur aduk. Ia menarik napas panjang, teringat akan ucapan Australia, pemuda yang selama ini jadi tempat curhatnya, pemuda yang selalu saja tersenyum ketika ia sedang pusing tujuh keliling menghadapi 2 mahluk absurd bernama Netherland dan Malaysia. Yah, dua mahluk absurd yang selau saja bertengkar, berkompetisi, bersaing, entah apalah namanya-untuk sekedar merebut perhatiannya. Yang satu adalah mantan penjajahnya yang terlanjur kepincut jatuh hati sampai-sampai mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka abadi sampai 3,5 abad lamanya. Yang satu lagi adalah adik nyolot dengan mulut tajam nyebelin tapi sering cari-cari masalah hanya karena ingin mendapat perhatian darinya. Kalau melihat mereka berdua bersaing, kepala Indonesia rasanya mau pecah. Sudah pusing ngurusin bangsa dan negara sendiri harus tambah pusing juga dengan urusan 2 negara lain itu.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi…" bahunya ditepuk seorang pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan yang membawa seekor koala 'menclok" di bahu kirinya, membuat semua lamunannya buyar. Pemuda bule yang bernama Australia itu menyodorkan minuman kaleng dingin padanya.

"Kepalaku pusing.." pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu menempelkan minuman kaleng itu ke kepalanya.

"Jangan ragu, terima saja dua-duanya, selesai urusan.." Kata Australia yang akhir-akhir ini menjabat sebagai konsultan asmara bagi masalah cinta segitiganya Indonesia.

"Ngomong doang sih enak, Aussie, tapi kalau kau merasakannya langsung..haaaahhhh….rasanya mau mati saja!"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur Indo, ada 2 orang yang sangat menyayangimu, memperhatikanmu, mencintaimu seperti mereka"

"Iya sih tapi…"

"Sudah, ikuti saja saranku"

Kalau ia menerima saran Aussie untuk menerima dua mahluk absurd itu menjadi kekasih resminya, apa kata dunia? Bisa-bisa setiap hari kepalanya pusing gara-gara mendengar pertengkaran dan persaingan kedua orang itu. Bisa-bisa uban di rambutnya bertambah banyak karena harus meladeni kegilaan dua orang fans beratnya itu.

"Ahh…" Indonesia menghela napas panjang

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu bidang Australia.

"Daripada pusing-pusing, aku sama kamu aja deh, Aussie…."

Tangan mungilnya merangkul tubuh besar Australia yang langsung dibalas dengan reaksi salah tingkah dari si bule koala.

"Eh…eh…Indo…" tiba-tiba wajah Australia yang memang kemerah-merahan itu bertambah merah berkat rangkulan pasrah Indonesia.

Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Indonesia, mengelusnya dengan lembut

"Aduh, kalau bukan di tempat umum, udah gue embat juga nih anak dari tadi" batin Australia.

Indonesia memang ganteng, wajahnya manis, senyumya tulus dan ramah membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung gemes dan khilaf seketika. Australia memahami kenapa Indonesia sampai dikejar dan dicintai setengah mampus oleh Nether dan Malay. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya..ehem..dia juga..ehem…su..su…su…

"Hah, kamu ngomong apa sih, Aussie?" Indonesia menatap Aussie yang bergumam ga jelas

"Su…su…."

"Susu?" Indonesia makin bingung

"LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTOR LU DARI INDONESIAAAAA..!"

Dua pemuda yang saling menatap itu langsung kaget demi mendengar suara yang mirip petir di siang bolong itu.

"Nether! Malay!" Indonesia bengong

Dengan sisa semangat yang masih ada, Nether dan Malay berlari sekuat tenaga demi melihat Indonesia tercinta sedang asyik rangkul-rangkulan dengan si koala alis 6.

"INDOOOOOOOO...!"

"INDOOOOOONNNNNN...!"

Indonesia cuma bisa melongo melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya itu sekarang sedang ngos-ngosan berkat adegan lari ala The Six Million Dollar Man barusan. Lihat tampang mereka berdua, kumel, kucel, dekil, jelek, pokoknya benar-benar menyedihkan! Indonesia jadi pingin ngakak guling-guling sendiri waktu ngeliat ekspresi dua orang mahluk itu.

"Indon, bego! Gue cari keliling dunia sampe mencret-mencret begini, ternyata lu lagi pacaran sama si koala sinting ini!"

Yup, perkataan Malay barusan sukses membuatnya jadi korban cakaran dari koala yang dipelihara Aussie yang ga terima dirinya disamakan dengan sifat majikannya yang memang rada sinting itu. Sedetik kemudian Malay sudah heboh teriak-teriak kesakitan sambil megangin wajah gantengnya yang dicakar si koala.

"Wadaw, sakit! Git, Dasar koala goblok! Bloody hell!" Lho kok umpatan si Malay sama dengan England? Yah, maklumlah, warisan dari mantan penjajah.

Melihat Malay yang terkapar dengan wajah berlumuran darah (lebay, ah!) itu, Nether kesenangan bukan main. Mampus kau, bocah gemblung! umpatnya gembira.

"Indo...aku dah nyari-nyari kamu dari pangkal sampai ujung dunia, mendaki gunung sampai menuruni lembah, semua itu kulakukan demi mencari kamu, Indo-ku sayang..." Nether mulai gaya-gaya lebay demi mencari perhatian sang uke.

"Hatiku sakit melihat kamu sedang _indehoi_ dengan si bule gila ini!" tunjuk Nether pada Aussie yang kemudian menyebabkan telunjuk miliknya itu jadi korban KDRT dari si koala peliharaan orang Australia itu.

Sekarang gantian Nether yang jejeritan sambil memegang telunjuknya yang hampir putus (waduh, bahasanya hiperbolis nih!). Malay pun tertawa puas sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Rasain, dasar vampir mesum!

"Indo,...ayo pulang, ikut ke negaraku, yuk..." ajak si kepala tulip besar itu dengan mata yang super melas kaya tukang ngemis pinggir jalan.

"Ja...jangan, Indon...ikut gue aja, pulang ke rumah gue..." si Malay ga mau kalah merayu kakak tercintanya supaya pulang bersamanya dengan tatapan yang saingan melasnya dengan Nether

Dan persaingan rebut-rebutan Indonesia yang ganteng itupun berlanjut dengan adegan nangis bombay kedua mahluk yang menggelendot dan ga mau lepas dari kaki Indonesia .

"Indoooo..."

"Indooonnnn..."

"Aaaakh! Apa-apaan sih, kalian! Bikin malu aja!" Indonesiapun melayangkan jurus silat seribu gamparannya yang mendarat sukses di kepala dua mahluk cengeng yang sedang ngemis-ngemis di kakinya yang kemudian menghasilkan benjol segede bola tenis. Adegan selanjutnya adalah Malay dan Nether nangis bombay sambil saling peluk-pelukan.

"Uuugh, ini pasti gara-gara si bule gila ini yang kasih guna-guna ke kamu sampai kamu lupa pulang, lupa aku kekasihmu ini, lupa semua kenangan kita...uhuk..uhuk!" Nether nunjuk-nunjuk Aussie lagi. Yang ditunjuk cuma nyengir serba salah. Lalu yang langsung berang adalah...koala peliharaannnya yang memang rada gahar. Dan Nether pun kembali jadi bulan-bulanan si koala gahar.

"Sialan lu, Nether, siapa yang jadi kekasih lu!" Indonesia protes. Begitupula Malay. Ga sudi dia Nether memproklamirkan status palsu itu.

"Ini pasti karena si koala bule ini maksa-maksa lalu nyulik kamu kan, Indon...uuughhh!" Malay meracau. Ini pasti akibat stess tingkat tinggi yang dialaminya gara-gara ditinggal kakaknya.

"Indo-ku...ayo cepat pilih siapa diantara kami yang akan jadi kekasihmu, setelah ini aku pasti bisa mati dengan tenang..." Apaan sih, Nether? Apa kamu sudah terserang stress tingkat tinggi sama seperti Malay gara2 ditinggal Indonesia?

"Ayo, Indon, pilih gue...jangan pilih si pedofil mesum ini!" Malay maksa.

"Enak aja mesum, dasar bocah cebol!"

"Iya, lu kan pedofil mesum yang hobinya minta jatah rated M sama kakak gue!"

"Siakul!" Glek, Nether merasa ditelanjangi mendengar makian yang keluar dari mulut Malay.

Salahkan Tuhan yang menciptakan pemuda Asia Tenggara seganteng Indonesia dengan kulit yang mengalahkan eksotisnya kulit milik Spain, mata yang lebih menggoda daripada mata rubynya Prussia, bibir yang lebih imut daripada milik North Italy, aura yang lebih seksi daripada France, sehingga ia sering kalap dan tanpa sadar berniat me-_rape_ pemuda itu. Habis, dia memang menggemaskan.

"Pokoknya Indo, mau jadi pacarku yah, ya?ya?ya?" Nether berkata dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Sialan, jadi pacar gue aja, Indon..." Ah, Malay sejak kapan sih mulutmu jadi tak berbisa lagi. Biasanya mulutmu itu tajam, setajam silet, terutama saat beradu tengkar dengan Indonesia.

"Pacar gue!"

"Pacar gue aja!"

"Gue!"

"Gue aja!"

Akh, lama-lama Indonesia jadi ikutan mengidap stress tingkat tinggi kalau setiap hari menghadapi dua mahluk absurd ini. Ia menghela napas dan membentak dengan keras.

"Ya udah, gue terima lu berdua jadi pacar gue! Puas!"

Oh my God, demi Rhoma Irama yang nyanyi lagu disko, demi Siti Nurhaliza yang nyanyi lagu metal, wajah duo mahluk absurd yang tadinya nangis bombay ga jelas demi memohon supaya dipilih jadi pacarnya Indonesia itu, langsung berubah jadi berseri-seri. Sedetik kemudian mereka menghambur ke tubuh Indonesia dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Waaw!" Yang ditabrak langsung kehilangan kendali dan jatuh terjerembab dengan sukses gara-gara tidak kuat menahan beban berat badan gedenya Netherland.

Mereka bertiga jatuh saling bertumpukan. Malang nasib Indonesia. Dia berada di tumpukan paling bawah ditimpa tubuh besar Netherland plus Malay.

"Ugh, _Ik hou van je_, Indonesia!" Nether langsung menyerbu bibir Indonesia dan menciumnya dengan gemas. Hatinya berbunga-bunga begitu cintanya diterima orang yang selama ini selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpi rated M nya itu. Persetan harus berbagi dengan si bocah Malay di sampingnya ini. Persetan dengan pandangan orang-orang yang tengah memandang aneh pada mereka saat itu. Persetan dengan Hungary dan anggota klub fujodanshi lainnya yang akan menggosipkan hubungan triangle love nya ini sehingga menjadi headline di majalah Fujodanshi Weekly. Oh, pokoknya persetan Belanda! Persetan dengan si Belanda!

"Terima kasih, Indon, aku seneng banget! Gue tahu lu pasti ga bisa hidup tanpa gue" si Melayu belagu itupun ga mau kalah hot dari Nether, dia ikutan kiss bibir Indonesia dengan ganas. Tinggallah Indonesia gelagapan sendiri. Diserang dari dua arah, benar-benar perbuatan ga gentle ya kalian ini, Nether dan Malay!

"Tunggu dong, anak kecil, gue belum puas nge-kiss _my honey_ Indonesia nih!" wajah Indonesia direbut dari Malay lalu dilumatnya lagi dalam ciuman panas.

"Sialan, jangan dimonopoli sendiri gitu dong, dasar vampir pedofil!" kembali wajah Indonesia di ping pong bolak balik dari tangan Nether ke tangan Malay, dari bibir Nether ke bibir Malay.  
>Oh, mampus mencret lah dia!<p>

"Mmmm...kalian...bagaimana kalau mencari tempat yang lebih private untuk ...kegiatan kalian ini..." Australia yang dari tadi cuma nyengir-nyengir mupeng ngeliat Indonesia digilir dua orang, yang satu bule berkepala tulip berbadan Bento berhati Rinto dan satu lagi pemuda Asia yang berwajah mirip dengan Indonesia, hanya saja punya mata lebih sipit darinya, -akhirnya angkat bicara.

Kasihan banget Indonesia, sudah klepek-klepek tuh, batinnya.

Sedetik itu kegiatan cium mencium itu pun berhenti. Nether dan Malay lalu tersenyum mesum.

"Kamar hotel!" mereka pun ngacir sambil menggotong tubuh Indonesia menuju kamar hotel tempat mereka berdua menginap.

Sekilas Australia melihat wajah Indonesia yang digotong secara brutal oleh dua mahluk absurd itu-memandangnya dengan tatapan Australia-cepat-bunuh-aku-sekarang-juga- ...

GLEK, Australia langsung pucat pasi...

-00000000-

Omake :

Di kamar hotel…..

"GUE DULUAN!"

"ENAK AJA, GUE DULUAN!"

"EH, CEBOL, GUE YANG LEBIH SENIOR INI YANG HARUSNYA MASUKIN DULUAN!

"HARUSNYA GUE YANG LEBIH DEKET WILAYAHNYA YANG MASUKIN DULUAN!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

Dan Malay serta Nether malah asyik adu jotos sambil guling2an di lantai demi rebutan siapa duluan yang 'merawanin' Indonesia. Sementara Indonesia yang sudah dalam kondisi nungging dengan pasrahnya cuma bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Tahu begini gue sama Australia aja….nasib..nasib…" batinnya

Dari suatu angle di kamar itu terdengar suara jepretan kamera

Cklik

Cklik

Hihi….

FIN~

Aduuuhhhh, jadi malu...

Ceritanya garing ya...

Mohon sudi mereview, onegaishimasu...

Hayo syapa tuh yang rikues 3 sum Neter-Indo-Malay

Semoga suka dgn fict ini…

Regards~


End file.
